


Marriage

by DaFishi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha James, Alpha Lily, Alpha Sirius, Dating, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Oblivious, Oblivious Severus Snape, Omega Severus, no beta we die like women, this was a whole ass mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: You could say Severus didn’t understand very blatant hints.You could say that he was, in contrast, very intuitive.Only one holds true.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 21
Kudos: 194





	Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JarOfJam235](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarOfJam235/gifts).



> This was kinda hard to write but worth it

You could say Severus didn’t understand very blatant hints.

You could say that he was, in contrast, very intuitive.

Only one holds true.

After 4 years of handing out with Lily and James, Severus had yet to realize they were dating.

He wanted them to date, he loved the two.

Guess he never realized they loved him back.

So when he’s given what he thinks is just a promise ring, he doesn’t react to it greatly.

He seems almost irritated when Lily and James throw an outfit in his face and tell him to get ready for the wedding.

Who’s wedding?

The omega grumbles in complaint as he puts on the unnecessarily nice suit. 

He walks into the chapel and sits down in the back row.

Everyone looks at him strange until Sirius walks up to him.

“Why the hell are you here?” Sirius whispers harshly.

“What the fuck do you mean, ‘Why am I here?’ James and Lily made me come. Who's wedding is this anyways?” Severus hisses back.

Sirius looks appalled. “Who’s wedding- did you just ask me who’s wedding this is?”

“Why has everyone been giving me that look?” Severus demands.

“Severus, you dumb fuck, this is your weddding!” Sirius hisses.

“What?” Severus says, shell shocked.

“You’ve been dating for 4 years!”

“I thought we were friends!”

“You have a fucking ring.”

“I thought it was a promise ring?”

“So do you-” Sirius almost yells, but he takes a deep breath and lowers his voice. “Do you not want to get married to them?”

“What? No! I do,” Severus says defensively.

“Then go! Get ready and then break the news that your a dumbass didn’t realize you were in a relationship,” Sirius says, shooting him into the changing room.

***

The wedding was beautiful.

The night after was better.

“So, let me get this straight. You didn’t know we were in a relationship?” Lily says disbelievingly.

Severus flushes. “Look, it sounds worse when you say it.”

“Sure, if it makes you feel better,” James scoffs.

“Shut up,” Severus mutters.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
